


sleeping habits

by abracatastrophe (fiqueligia)



Series: Bettering One Another [3]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adorable Lumi, Iseng! Licht, LichtLumi, LichtLumi Marriage Lyfe, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/abracatastrophe
Summary: Licht menghabiskan sebagian waktu liburnya dengan mengisengi Lumiere. Oh, berkat hal itu, dia jadi tahu kalau si manis tercintanya punya kebiasaan unik saat tidur.
Relationships: Lemiel Silvamillion Clover/Licht
Series: Bettering One Another [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865146
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	sleeping habits

**Author's Note:**

> Black Clover (c) Tabata Yuuki

Licht bosan.

Libur panjang yang didapatkannya selama empat belas hari benar-benar membuatnya tidak produktif. Sebenarnya Licht punya banyak rencana yang ingin direalisasikan selama liburan. Tapi, karena satu dan lain hal, Licht tidak bisa. Licht tidak bisa mengajak Lumiere jalan-jalan ke Mall, tidak bisa mengajaknya nonton bioskop, tidak bisa mengunjungi kerabat mereka di kota lain, apalagi mengajak Lumiere berenang di Raquey. Oh, Licht baru ingat, pelarangan kunjungan ke fasilitas publik ini, pasti terkait kebijakan perusahaan yang memberi libur lebih lama daripada tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Licht menghela napas. Dia baru saja selesai menonton film action berdurasi dua setengah jam di Netflix dan masih tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya kemudian. Padahal sebelum menonton film ini, Licht sudah semangat. Dia turun ke dapur untuk membantu Lumiere menyiapkan sarapan. Namun saat Licht sampai, semua makanannya sudah tersaji sempurna di atas meja. Laki-laki itu melirik jam; _Oh, sudah jam tujuh pagi, ternyata_. Pantas saja Lumiere sudah menyiapkannya. Jam tujuh 'kan memang jam Licht berangkat kerja. Lumiere sudah terlalu terbiasa. Dasar istri rajin! Menyebalkan sekali!

Jujur saja, meski terkurung dalam pagar rumah yang luasnya tidak terkira, Licht ingin bebas melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan, misalnya membantu Lumiere memasak atau mencuci pakaian. Tapi sayang sekali, Lumiere (dengan senyumannya yang _kira-kira mabushii_ ) selalu melarangnya.

Lumiere beralasan bahwa ini semua adalah tugasnya sebagai seorang istri. Dan liburan yang diterima Licht, memang harus digunakan sesuai perintah dan maknanya; Liburan/ Berlibur/ Tidak boleh melakukan apa-apa. Alhasil Licht cuma bisa menjamur di rumah. Miris sekali. Padahal di kantor, dia ini bos yang disegani bawahannya. Tapi di rumah, tidak pernah bisa membantah kata-kata istrinya. Lagipula, bagaimana bisa Licht berteriak pada jelmaan malaikat sepolos dan seimut Lumiere? Cuma iblis yang bisa melakukannya. Dan kalau hati Lumiere yang lembut itu sampai terluka, Licht tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Maka pada akhirnya, Licht menurut saja.

Dia mengikuti Lumiere ke manapun kakinya melangkah. Kadang terang-terangan, kadang sembunyi-sembunyi. Licht juga menggoda Lumiere saat masak makan siang dan memperhatikan Lumiere saat mencuci pakaian. Meski mereka menggunakan mesin cuci, tetap saja terlihat melelahkan. Iseng-iseng, saat mesin berhenti berputar, Licht mengambil selimut dan sprei dari dalam tabungnya, untuk diperas. Syukurnya Lumiere tidak marah. Jadi Licht bisa meringankan beban Lumiere meski tidak banyak. Licht juga meninggikan tiang jemuran agar Lumiere tidak sampai. Ya ampun, istrinya lucu sekali saat berjinjit-jinjit (sambil menggerutu) untuk mengaitkan hanger. Tapi lama-lama Licht tidak tega juga. Akhirnya dia meraih pinggang Lumiere dan menggendongnya. Lumiere sempat berteriak karena terkejut. Ah, imut sekali.

"Lumiere, tidak tidur siang?"

"Hmm ... Kalau Licht kerja, aku memang jarang tidur siang. Biasanya sih aku main komputer."

Dalam hati, Licht menggumam, pantas saja Lumiere tidurnya sore sekali. Ternyata waktu siang tidak pernah tidur. Padahal sudah Licht beri kamar super nyaman dengan kasur empuk, AC, dan bunga-bunga serta lilin aromatik. Kurang apa, coba?

"Tapi seharian ini kau tidak berhenti bekerja, Lumiere. Beristirahatlah sebentar!"

"Ehh?" Lumiere berpikir sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dagu. "Mm, iya sih. Tapi aku belum menyiram tanaman-tanaman kita yang di rumah kaca, Licht."

"Tapi ini jam dua siang, astaga. Memangnya sore tidak bisa?" Licht menatap sayu. Oh ayolah, dia ingin tidur siang sambil memeluk Lumiere. Kenapa membujuknya susah sekali? Apa bahasanya kurang frontal?

"Licht tidur duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul setelah mandi."

"Lumiere, aku--"

"Sudah! Sudah! Orang libur itu harus libur." Lumiere mendorong tubuh yang lebih besar darinya dengan susah payah. "Sana masuk kamar! Ugh, Licht susah sekali kalau disuruh liburan. Dasar wrokaholis."

"Workaholic, Sayang."

"B-Berisik!"

* * *

Licht terbangun saat mendengar gemuruh suara petir. Gelap sekali di luar sana. Rumah mereka yang punya jendela besar itu memperlihatkan semuanya; kilat kuning yang menyambar sampai tanah. Licht tiba-tiba teringat baju-baju yang dijemur Lumiere tadi. Kasihan Lumi-nya kalau baju-baju itu sampai basah semua. Semua asisten rumah tangganya sedang mengambil cuti hari raya, jadi tidak ada yang membantu istrinya. Maka, dengan tergesa, Licht berlari menuruni tangga. Dan karena baru bangun tidur, dia hampir terpeleset di depan dapur. Ugh, besok-besok Licht akan buat ruang khusus mencuci dan menjemur pakaian di lantai dua juga agar Lumiere tidak perlu naik turun kalau sedang malas.

Licht menjeblak pintu belakang dengan kasar. Tapi saat pintu itu terbuka, tiang-tiang jemuran sudah kosong. Bajunya sudah tidak ada. Semua ember sudah dipindahkan. Selang sudah digulung. Ruang cuci di halaman belakangnya sudah bersih. Sepertinya Licht harus sering-sering merefresh otak agar ingat kalau dia punya istri super rajin.

Omong-omong soal Lumiere, dia ke mana ya? Terakhir kali mereka bicara 'kan dia bilang mau menyiram tanaman di rumah kaca. Ah, baru ditinggal dua jam saja sudah kangen. Pakai pelet apa dia?

"Lumiere?"

Licht membuka pintu rumah kaca dengan hati-hati. Benar saja, malaikat pirang yang dicarinya sedang tidur. Di kursi pula. Dengan kepala bersandar di meja. Kasihan sekali. Pasti dia sangat kelelahan.

Licht berjalan mendekat kemudian menggendong Lumiere ke luar dari sana. Dibaringkannya Lumiere di atas sofa ruang keluarga. Licht duduk di lantai mengamati wajah polos Lumiere yang tertidur pulas. Napasnya teratur, pipi tembamnya sedikit memerah karena bekas tertekan alas meja, dan dengkurannya halus seperti kucing. Lucu dan manis! Pantas saja saingannya mendapatkan Lumiere ada banyak sekali.

Setelah mengamati mata besar yang sedang menutup dan sedikit merapikan poni-poni yang jatuh, mata Licht terfokus pada belah bibir Lumiere yang terbuka. Halus sekali. Dan terlihat glossy.

Licht telan ludah. Ada rasa penasaran yang menggelitik relung hatinya. Dia ulurkan tangannya ke depan bibir Lumiere, lalu dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk, Licht jepit belah bibir itu agar menyatu. Tapi saat jarinya ditarik, perlahan-lahan bibir itu terbuka lagi.

 _ARGH, MENGGEMASKAN SEKALI_!

Melihat bibir Lumiere membuka lagi, tangan Licht iseng melakukan hal yang sama. Dan kejadian tadi terulang kembali! Bibir Lumiere terbuka lagi.

Licht tertawa tanpa suara. Apa Lumiere sering tidur mangap seperti ini kalau kelelahan? Ugh, mulai sekarang dia harus sering-sering memperhatikan kalau mereka tidur malam. Apalagi setelah Lumiere kelelahan karena olahraga malam.

Puas menjepit-jepit bibir Lumiere dengan jari. Licht iseng memasukkan telunjuknya ke dalam mulut Lumiere. Hanya sampai ujung lidah, tapi. Licht terkekeh. Makhluk manis itu tidak merespons.

Setelahnya, Licht keluarkan telunjuknya. Ia sesap airliur Lumiere yang menempel di sana. Hm, manis seperti orangnya! Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal manis, sepertinya Licht punya sebotol madu di dekat TV. Dan benar saja intuisinya. Licht ambil botol madu itu lalu menuang sedikit di ujung telunjuknya sebelum melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi. Kali ini apa yang terjadi, ya?

Uhoo! Ternyata jarinya diisap!

Licht terkekeh lagi. Kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Jadi masih bisa terdengar meski mulutnya sudah dibekap kuat oleh telapak tangan satunya.

Licht memerhatikan dengan seksama. Jarinya dibelit oleh lidah makhluk manis di depannya. Sesekali bibir Lumiere mengatup, mengisap madu yang menempel di telunjuk Licht dengan rakus. Licht tahu Lumiere suka sekali dengan yang manis-manis. Makanya dia terinspirasi melakukan ini. Hehe, lumayan untuk hiburan.

Lama kelamaan, Licht melihat air liur Lumiere merembes ke luar dari mulutnya. Bukan hanya air liur saja, tapi desahannya juga!

Astaga! Ini berbahaya! Lumiere yang mengisap jarinya begitu intens, membuat Licht tidak bisa menahan hasrat. Tubuhnya jadi terasa panas. Celananya jadi sesak.

"Umh! Rikhitohhh--"

_DAN KENAPA MANGGILNYA HARUS PAKAI DESAH, SAYANG?_

Konsentrasi Licht buyar. Ditariknya ujung telunjuk dari dalam mulut Lumiere hingga terdengar suara ' _plooop_ ' yang keras. Licht menyesal. Karena keisengannya, dia terpaksa menahan semuanya hingga Lumiere bangun.

 _Sabar ya, Junior_!


End file.
